


under the covers

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time Together, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Their first time together is a lot more smooth than Daisy was expecting.





	under the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



> Valentines Prompts 2017

Daisy moaned around Matt, his hand reached down to drag through her hair.  Robbie pressed into her from behind, one hand creeping up her back as the other wrapped around her hip.  

The wet slap of their skin was hypnotic and Matt was groaning with every thrust that pushed Daisy up and down his cock.

She swirled her tongue around the head and gripped the sheets in her hands when Robbie adjusted her hips and pressed in just the right spot.  

Daisy couldn’t believe how perfectly they came together…she’d been expecting a lot of things for their first time all together.  But she hadn’t been expecting them to fit so well. 

 


End file.
